Area 5
Area 5, previously known as Phase 7Nintendo Power volume 37, pg. 51 (alternatively written as Phase SevenSuper Game Boy Player's Guide pg. 42), is an area on SR388, explored in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. Description Phase 7 is the seventh explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus, consisting of a very large vertical Grand Cavern with smaller spike-filled caves branching off along the edges and some bodies of water. The central cavern is home to the ruins of a tower-like Chozo settlement containing many Chozo Statues and a Dark Chamber where almost nothing is visible. All beam weapons except for the standard Power Beam (Ice, Wave, Spazer Laser, Plasma) are available in Phase 7's Chozo ruins, all accessible from a single hub room patrolled by Gunzoos, due to the fact that they cannot all be used at once; therefore, if Samus Aran wants to use a certain beam at a certain time, she can simply reobtain it from the same location. The Screw Attack is also obtained in these ruins. In Return of Samus, Phase 7 is the only area where Samus battles Zeta Metroids, including one Zeta's chamber located inside the Chozo ruins. In Metroid: Samus Returns, the area has been expanded into three sections joined by elevators, with a marsh environment theme introduced in a water-filled room. Like in the original game, Area 5 seems to be set inside and around a large Chozo tower. Glass barriers and electric generators like those in Area 2 can also be seen at some places of the area, and structures seen in rooms such as the Grand Cavern and Zeta's chamber suggest that Area 5 may have been used as a greenhouse by the Chozo. Samus Returns places four power-ups here, including the Plasma Beam and Screw Attack retained from the original Phase 7, as well as the Gravity Suit and Phase Drift Aeion ability, neither of which existed in the original game. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Drivel *Glow Fly *Gunzoo *Halzyn *Moheek *Moto *Pincher Fly *Ramulken *Rock Icicle *Skreek *Skorp ''Samus Returns'' *Autoad *Autrack *"Bigbug02" (non-hostile) *Blob Thrower *"Bug05" (non-hostile) *Chute Leech *Drivel *Fleech Swarm *Gawron *Gigadora *Glow Fly *Gryncore *Gullugg *Gunzoo *Hornoad *Meboid *Moheek *Moto *Paraby *Ramulken *Wallfire Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' *4 Gamma Metroids *3 Zeta Metroids ''Samus Returns'' *1 Alpha Metroid *4 Gamma Metroids *2 Zeta Metroids Items ''Return of Samus'' *4 Missile Expansions *2 Energy Tanks *Ice Beam *Wave Beam *Spazer Laser Beam *Plasma Beam *Screw Attack ''Samus Returns'' *2 Aeion Tanks *9 Missile Tanks *5 Super Missile Tanks *2 Power Bomb Tanks *Phase Drift *Plasma Beam *Gravity Suit *Screw Attack Music In Return of Samus, an ambient theme plays through most of Phase 7, while SR388 Underground plays inside the Chozo tower. In Samus Returns, Area Indefinite plays in the low marshy section. The middle section of Area 5 (the lower levels inside the Chozo tower) features a remix of Lower Brinstar from Super Metroid; this is designated as the Area 5 theme in the Sound Test. The top section of Area 5 (the upper levels of the tower and the large caverns surrounding it) features Met2 Ancient Chozo Ruins, a dark arrangement of SR388 Underground. A remix of the Magmoor Caverns theme plays inside both superheated rooms. Gallery M2 Phase 7 Map Small.png|Map of Phase 7 Phase 7 map (preview).png|Complete map of Phase 7 (colorized, large file)|link=http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/metroid/images/9/9e/Phase_7_map.png M2 Phase 7 Skreek and Drivel.gif|Two Skreeks and a Drivel attacking Samus in Phase 7 M2 Phase 7 Gunzoo.png|A Gunzoo guarding a room in the Phase 7 ruins M2_Phase_7_Screw_Attack.gif|Samus obtains the Screw Attack in Phase 7 Phase 7 Energy Tank.gif|An Energy Tank in Phase 7 Phase 7 Halzyn.gif|A Halzyn in the Grand Cavern M2 Phase 7 Spikes.gif|A tunnel filled with spikes in Phase 7 Zeta Metroid shedding.gif|Samus encounters a Zeta Metroid as it sheds its husk MSR Area 5 Map.png|Map of Area 5 Phase Drift Aeion Ability Artifact.jpg|Phase Drift Aeion Ability Artifact Phase Drift.png|Samus using the Phase Drift in Area 5 MSR Area 5 Meboids.png|A Meboid swarm in Area 5 MSR Area 5 Plasma Beam.jpg|Samus obtains the Plasma Beam Samus Returns Screw Attack item form.jpg|Samus obtains the Screw Attack Samus Returns Screw Attack.png|Samus using the Screw Attack in Area 5 Samus Returns Gravity Suit item form.jpg|Samus obtains the Gravity Suit MSR bigbug02 in Area 5.jpg|Bigbug02 in Area 5 Gryncore.png|Gryncore in Area 5 MSR fish.png|An underwater area with Bug05 MSR Grand Cavern Pull Block.jpg|A cave in the Grand Cavern lined with coral-like growth MSR Area 5 Greenhouse.jpg|A possible greenhouse in Area 5 MSR Area 5 River.jpg|A river flowing through Area 5 MSR Area 5 Roots.jpg|Root-like structures growing in a water-filled room MSR Area 5 Glowfly and Autoad.jpg|A Glow Fly and Autoad in Area 5 MSR Area 5 Water and Vines.jpg|Water and vines in Area 5 MSR Area 5 Zeta Grapple Beam.jpg|Samus fighting a Zeta Metroid in Area 5 References ru:Фаза 6 Category:Area 5